


Solo Lessons

by cozy_downpour



Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, its filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Christen has needs & learns Tobin’s never taken care of her own.
Relationships: Christen Press/Tobin Heath, Preath - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry about how filthy this is. Part 2 coming soon.

Sometimes people have needs. 

okay  _ scratch _ that women have needs.

_ Scratch that AGAIN, _ Christen Press has needs. Some of which seem to consume her the second she realizes her roommate is gone for the day, and she has the room to herself. 

She rolls over in bed, staring at the clock.  _ 9AM _ , which was just midnight PST. Christen groans, wishing her brain would just shut up for once. But of course that’s impossible and there’s only one face she can see when she closes her eyes.

A warm face with a sharp jawline, tender honey brown eyes framed by thick lashes, and gentle, pouting eternally chapped lips.  _ Tobin _ . The sight of Tobin’s face slowly became followed by the rest of her body, like her muscular arms. Christen sighed thinking about the way the midfielder’s hands felt on her hips. How she would grip them with her thumb just right—

Christen gasps and sits up, far too aware of the wet warmth between her legs. Living a long distance from your girlfriend really sucked sometimes. And Christen was far too aware of that. So were her painfully hard nipples.

She makes the decision to pull out her laptop, placing it on her bed and calls Tobin. They had been taking things slow back in the states, trying to go on dates to build up to sex—eventually that failed and they fucked in Tobin’s Portland apartment far too many times in a row. Just as Christen remembers the sweet earthy taste of Tobin’s slickness on her tongue—

“Hey superstar,” Tobin answers the facetime call on the third ring, her hair in a typical half bun, and wearing just a sports bra. 

“Hi, I miss you a lot.” Christen replies, pouting to her girlfriend across the ocean. “Sorry I know it’s late—”

“Chris, you know I’m always up.”

“And Dawn hates that you are. Seriously Tobes, get in bed.” Christen orders playfully, teasing her girlfriend and her ability to be awake at all hours of the night. 

“Fine, fine,” Tobin says, pulling her phone along with her as she moves from her couch to her bed in her Portland apartment. She curls up on the sheets, raising a brow at Christen on the screen. 

“Much better.” Christen hums, thinking about the wetness smearing between her legs. She thought briefly about how it felt when Tobin would ride her fingers, watching her take each stroke—

“I miss you Chris,” Tobin admits almost shyly, her brown eyes wide as she fiddled with the sheets between her hands. Christen takes a breath, knowing she needs to keep going. She  _ needs _ to tease herself, touch herself. 

Thing is she hasn’t had phone sex with Tobin yet. Not even over speaker, much less FaceTime. It wasn’t like Christen didn’t want to but much of the time she would touch herself and then think to call Tobin after making herself shake so hard she thought she saw stars. 

After living life on the road for years, one gets used to taking care of the urge as soon as possible when you have a moment of spare time. At least that’s what Christen thought everyone else did. 

“I miss you too. Would it be too much to say I miss your body too? Because I definitely do.” Christen says forwardly, taking a chance. She sees Tobin’s cheeks get red, and the older girl nods slightly. 

“Chris, I’m always missing your body.” She teases, letting out a small laugh. Christen sighs at that, thinking about how it felt to fall asleep next to the brunette. 

“Long distance sucks.” Christen sighs, closing her eyes. Tobin pouts at Christen’s sigh and knows the younger girl is right. “Tobin...I—” 

“What babe?” Tobin asks, leaning closer to the camera as she asks. Christen sees her change in body language and shakes her head. 

“I’m wet, and I miss fucking you.” Christen says lowly, saying  _ fuck it _ and taking a chance on Tobin’s reaction. The older girl’s cheeks flush and those brown eyes grow wide. 

“Y-You miss…” Tobin stutters, not used to Christen being  _ so _ forward. She licks her lower lip, her own mind replaying Christen’s fingers pumping into her just enough until—

“I need to get laid but I guess my hand will do.” Christen sighs, looking back at Tobin’s still warm cheeks. She blinks, as if almost confused for a moment. 

“Your hand?” Tobin asks quietly, tentatively as she tries to get what Christen is saying. Yes she’s had lesbian sex before, most of which involves her own hand and Christen’s wet folds but not her hand and herself.

Growing up she never had many rules except for when it came to religion. Religion dictated the rules in their household, which meant a hand down there wasn’t accepted. She shared a bedroom as well, removing any and all opportunities to break that rule. God was always watching.

She doesn’t masturbate, having sex before marriage is enough sin. Right? 

“Yeah my hand Tobes, you wanna watch?” Christen asks with a smirk. She cocks her eyebrow at the flustered woman, not entirely piecing together that she may have never explored herself. 

“I’ve never uh—” Tobin looks away and down at the quilt, her fingers playing with an embroidered design as she tries to fight the urges running through her head. Did she want to watch?  _ Of course she did _ . Christen was so attractive, and even seeing her over a screen made warmth curl in the bottom Tobin’s stomach. 

“Had facetime sex? Shirley never wanted to?” Christen asks way too easily, with not much shame or thought. Contrary to how she may come across as reserved or quiet, Christen is nowhere near that in the bedroom. She’s waiting to figure out what Tobin means before she pulls out the trusty vibrator in her nightstand, not wanting to spook the poor woman who looks like she’s a deer in the headlights. 

It wasn’t like a Tobin had never had sex, they have had sex together but not exploring oneself before having sex, especially as a lesbian was something impactful. 

“Ah well…no. Shirley was really um traditional— Chris can we not talk about her. It’s not that sexy.” Tobin fumbles with her words and turns red. She just closes her eyes and blurts it out, “I’ve never touched myself.”

Christen blinks in surprise, and then says “Oh,” as she puts together what Tobin means. Christen has always been touching herself, orgasming at her own hand so she knew what it was like before she had sex for the first time. That’s just who she was, essentially always learning and growing. She never realized her girlfriend didn’t do the same. 

“This is so embarrassing,” Tobin groans and closes her eyes as her entire upper body is covered in flushed warmth. She’s ready to just hang up now and save herself before it gets worse but Christen just keeps talking. 

“I can teach you Tobin, live a little.” She teases, trying to make the older woman feel more comfortable. If Christen were there with Tobin she would have already been holding her close, reassuring her, and kissing her. Tobin lived off of small affirmations of touch, and it hurt Christen to know she couldn’t just go to her. 

“Teach me?” Tobin repeats, her thighs squeezing together absently at the thought. Christen takes off her shirt, leaving herself in just a pair of black underwear. Her nipples are hard and standing at attention. 

“Why don’t you watch me first, then I guide you? How does that sound?” Christen asked, her palm already over her nipples, making Tobin’s heart race in surprise. 

“Chris,” Tobin whines at the sight, nodding as the hand moves deftly down her abs and teases the top of her underwear. Christen bites her lower lip, making sure that Tobin’s eyes are on her as she places her fingertips in her mouth. She sucks languidly, pulling them out with a pop and her wet fingers pulling at her nipple. 

“I like to work myself up with my nipples first,” Christen starts to narrate her movements between soft sighs. Tobin licks her lips, eyes trained on the hand currently moving across her nipples leaving glistening marks. Christen twisted roughly, letting out a keening moan as she increased intensity. “I think about your soft lips, and how you suck on them.”

Tobin squirms, feeling both aroused and like she shouldn’t be watching which only makes her want to watch more. She feels her wetness smearing between her thighs, her cheeks dappled in heated blush. 

Christen’s wet hand finds her core covered by her underwear still. She palms it, head leaning back in relief at the touch even though it’s not nearly enough. Her curls dangle over her shoulder as she shifts to make sure she can reach the wet spot. “ _ god, T _ ”

Tobin’s heart pounds as she watches, her blood rushing at each little moan Christen lets out. She’s speechless by the wanton behavior. Christen was kinky, and that was coming out. 

“You know how to fuck me so good, don’t you Tobin?” She croons from the screen, making Tobin’s eyes widen. The brunette gasps, aching to be there to touch Christen. God knows if she were there, Christen’s core would already be in her mouth. 

The tan skinned woman reached down and slid off the now ruined underwear, revealing her slick folds to the cool air of the room. And Tobin across her screen. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Christen is wet. She’s wet and she’s making it hard for Tobin to breathe with the way she’s moaning out. Her hand snakes down to her clit, just teasing it enough to let out a whimper. 

“You want me to fuck myself for you T?” Christen asks in a teasing voice, seeing the effect she had on the older woman. “Or should I pull out my vibrator? Show you how it feels when I’m fucked hard?” 

Tobin closes her eyes, shaking as she’s teased through a damn computer screen. She gulps, her mouth dry at the thought.  _ Sex toys _ ? Tobin was shocked to say the least that her girlfriend had those. 

“Chris, I— damn just, like” Tobin’s struggling for words as she fights against her own drenching arousal and the fact that she can’t be beside Christen. 

“Hmm I think I’ll do a little of both for you. Show you what it’s like.” Christen hums, opening up her nightstand to set the pink vibrator on her bedsheets. For later. She then closes her eyes and drags her fingertips across her silky wetness, feeling how ready she is. Another quick swipe of her clit before she’s plunging her middle finger into her wet heat with a gasp. 

Tobin’s slack jawed, her brown eyes wide at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend— her curls hanging over one shoulder while her fingers are thrusting softly into her wet cunt. 

“ _ Tobin _ ,” She pants, left hand going to pinch a nipple while on her third pump she adds a second finger to curl up against her walls. Christen is arching her back, straining against her two fingers and moaning at the sensation. She can feel her wetness dripping on her sheets, and she’s feeling release come close. The crook of her fingers against her g-spot and she almost comes undone but she stops. 

Her green eyes open, focusing on Tobin’s wide eyed gaze. The brunette was clenching her thighs unknowingly, aching as she watched Christen. 

“I want to come so bad,” Christen whines, grabbing the vibrator. “Do you wanna see it Tobes?”

Tobin groans out, hands gripping her sheets tightly. “You know I do.” She sighs, hearing the buzz of the vibrator as Christen goes ahead to fuck herself with it. 

Whatever feelings Tobin had before about sex toys, and all of that went away the second she saw it slide into Christen and cause her to keen immediately. Her gasps and whimpers became louder, her sopping hole being fucked without abandon. She’s bucking her hips and crying Tobin’s name as she picks up the pace relentlessly. 

And then it happens. The bow breaks. Christen comes, fluid drenching the sheets below her as she pulls out the sticky, coated vibrator. Her hair is wild, her eyes are wide. She’s thoroughly fucked and Tobin is watching in desperation. For someone who’s never touched herself, the brunette is all but ready to as she feels herself clenching around nothing and aching to be the one to make Christen reach orgasm. 

“It’s your turn next Tobin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin’s turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth I’ve had in my drafts for months. Read at your own risk. Leave me a note here or tumblr @cozydownpour

Christen takes a deep breath and regains her sense of self before sitting up and looking at the blushing woman across the screen at her. 

“Should I—?” Tobin asks nervously, tugging at her sports bra. Christen chuckles, nodding and watching her girlfriend remove the gray top. Her perky little breasts were covered in goosebumps, each nipple pink and hard with arousal. Christen sighs gently at the sight, knowing that Tobin was desperate to be touched. She thinks about the times her lips have been curled around the peaks or when her tongue would flick the sensitive flesh before she left a small bite.

Tobin’s chest was heaving with deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to buck her hips towards nothing. 

“What’s got you all hot and bothered Tobin?” Christen teases, like she isn’t naked and recovering from an orgasm. Her sticky vibrator next to her on the bed sheets. 

Tobin pouts, pushing her lower lip out. “It’s not nice to tease.” She points out, her back straightening and her hips rolling down towards the bed on instinct. Christen’s running her fingers across her dark nipples while her other hand dips between her folds softly.

“Is it my pretty...  _ pussy _ ?” Christen breathes out, leaning over the camera with a wide grin. Her legs stretched out, showing off the shaved glistening space between. Tobin’s brown eyes are wide, staring at the swollen lips covered in evidence of her orgasm. She can taste Christen on her tongue. 

She bites down on her lip at the sight. Oh what she would do to be between those thighs this instant, licking up the delicious earthy taste—

“You know that’s not fair, I’m dying here!” Tobin whines at Christen as she hears her slide her fingers through the wet slick at her entrance. Christen giggles, crawling closer to the camera. She sizes Tobin up and down. 

“So, follow me.” She says while her left hand grabs her right breast. Tobin mimics her, watching how Christen lightly thumbs over a nipple. The brunette moans at the feeling. Electricity flows from her chest and she can feel it deep in her guts. 

_ How had she denied herself from this feeling at her own hand for so long? _

“I-I miss when you suck on them,” Tobin stutters as she moves breasts and flicks the pebbled nipple, her brain trying desperately to remember Christen’s movements. She loved when Christen brought her breast into her mouth, licked hotly around a nipple, and bit on the sensitive skin. 

“I’m sure you do baby,” Christen cooes, taking a breath. She’s purposely taking her time, knowing that Tobin both enjoyed foreplay tremendously and that she was a newcomer at self touch. “You know what I miss T? Biting your neck.” 

Tobin moans at the thought of Christen’s swollen lips marking up the sensitive skin of her neck, her thumb pinching her nipple just a tad harder. She watches as Christen glides her hand over her own abs, flexing at the movement. Her tan skin glistened even through the screen. 

“I need,” Tobin whines as she skins across her stomach, resting at the top of her boxer briefs. Her hips buck, clenching around nothing as wetness coats her. She hates that Christen knows her so well that she has her dripping over a FaceTime video. And she hates that her brain is already telling her what to do without Christen uttering a word. Despite having never done it before. She just realizes that no one has made her quite as aroused as Christen has. Not aroused to the point of having to act on it or she feels like she might die. 

Christen smirks cheekily at her girlfriend, enjoying every moment she had of the upper hand. “Mhmm what do you need Tobin? Thought you were a good girl who didn’t do these dirty things?” She teases, just to see the blush reappear on Tobin’s cheeks. 

Tobin throws back her head with a groan, trying to keep her composure. But Christen is making it hard. Her hips grind down against the bed, seeking relief in any way she can. 

“This isn’t fair—I want you to fuck me,” Tobin cries out, her hand back to massaging her breast. Christen slowly glides her index finger over her folds, and looks at Tobin expecting her to follow suit. The brunette tentatively looks at her boxer briefs and sighs. This is it. 

Slowly she drags her fingers across the wet fabric at her core and feels relief spread throughout her body. The fabric is wetter with each touch and Tobin knows she’s a mess but can’t stop the soft glides across. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Christen croons as she watches Tobin’s hips buck at the sudden touch. “Take them off,” she suggests as the older woman realizes her underwear are in the way. 

Tobin bites her lower lip as she lifts her hips up to shimmy out of the boxers. She doesn’t know why she’s nervous about it, having had Christen rip them off of her before their most intimate moments. She’s shyly got her thighs touching, just briefly hiding herself from Christen. 

“That’s it, there you go.” Christen murmurs as she watches Tobin take them off. She smiles at her shy movements, knowing the girl hated that they weren’t in person— if they were Tobin would already be on her back with her tongue delving deep in her folds. 

“Oh... _ god _ ,” Tobin whines as the pad of her index finger drags along her sensitive clit. She can feel it pulsing, aching for release. Christen watches intently, seeing how Tobin responds. She’s taking mental note of how her girlfriend was responding for the future. Her green eyes watching each shaky breath, and her abs flexing.

“Mmm be careful, it’s so sensitive isn’t it,” She murmurs, stroking her own folds in sync with Tobin’s. The brunette is almost shaking with the pace, ready to fuck hereself. She needs release. Her mind won’t let go of it, replaying the hours she spent with Christen and their orgasms day in and day out. “Get your finger wet babe,”

Tobin does as she’s asked, bringing her index finger already covered in her own wetness to her mouth. She sucks on it, hollowing out her cheeks and letting spit drip from the digit while watching Christen do the same. There’s an amount of tension while she waits for Christen’s next direction.

Her body craving and aching for release, adrenaline coursing through her with every passing second, and Christen knowing just how much she has Tobin wrapped around her finger—so to see. 

“You ready Tobin?” Christen asks, licking her lips. Tobin’s already got her finger near her entrance, desperately wanting and needing so much she was going to just go ahead. 

“Please Chris,” Tobin begs for permission, her hips bucking for the upteenth time that night. Christen hums and attempts to wink at her, her teeth catching her lower lip. 

Tobin can’t help but crack a smile at the sight but then her eyes drift south again. “Go on,” Christen says gently, hissing at the feeling of her finger sinking in. 

And Tobin…

“ _ Oh _ ...god!” 

Her neck snaps back and her eyes screw shut at the feeling. Long brown hair slicked back with sweat and draped along the pillows while her hips rise of their own accord. 

“Take it slow Tobes,” Christen warns, keeping herself at a low steady pace to work herself up again. Tobin on the other hand is sloppy and getting lost in the sensation. Her right hand is on her breast, palming the firm skin while her left fingers move quicker. Her middle curls against her front wall, exploring and trying to find what she needs. Her index finger is resting close to her clit, her mind reading the signs of what she should do next. 

“It feels so good,” She breathes out, starting a pumping rhythm. Tobin can hear how wet she is. She can hear the noises while she pumps in and out in and out. 

“I know it does baby,” Christen coos affirmingly, aching to reach out and touch Tobin. If she were beside her she knows she would be peppering kisses up and down the blushing valley of her chest. “Don’t forget your clit, it’s so sensitive.” She reminds her, trying not to think about how it felt in her mouth.

“Yes ma’am—” Tobin’s snarky reply is cut off with a moan as her index rolls across the nerve. She’s curling her fingers now, watching Christen across from her as she rocks against her fingers. 

Tobin feels like she might combust. She can feel herself hurtling towards release but she just can’t quite fall over the edge yet. She makes a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, feeling herself ready to let go. 

“What is it Tobin?” Christen asks warmly, having heard the grunt between her moans. Tobin clenches at the sound of her voice. She needs Christen to talk her through it again. 

“I’m so…” her voice cracks with urgency, knowing how close she is. 

“You’re doing so good,” Christen assures her, sitting up to watch her girlfriend carefully. Her eyes seek the brown ones across the screen, seeing how dark Tobin’s eyes are in the midst of everything. The brunette slows her pump down and then it hits.

A beautiful, white hot toe curling orgasm that spread down her in waves of pleasure. 

Tobin’s back arched off the bed, and her neck thrown back as she whimpered through the feeling. 

“ _ Fuck...fuck Chris…”  _ She cries out into the empty bedroom, knowing that the woman across the screen from her heard it. 

They’re both laying there across the screen from each other covered in layers of gleaming sweat, recovering. Christen crawls up, going to wash off her toys and freshen up. She pulls her blanket over her shoulders, giggling at Tobin’s blissed out expression. Her cheeks flushed and her hair stuck to her forehead. 

“So when can I get acquainted with your little friend?” Tobin mumbles. 

“Oh my little friend? Hmm, think she wants to visit you?” Christen purrs with a chuckle. “Perhaps that can be arranged.” 

“You have to come with it.”

“Of course dear.” 


End file.
